The present invention relates to hand tools and, more particularly, multi-bit screwdrivers.
There are numerous multi-bit screwdrivers in the art. A large number of these rely on a separate bit carrier for holding the bits for the user to select from. This can be inconvenient as one of the bit carrier or the bit holding screwdriver may become lost or misplaced. This can be particularly inconvenient when the user has a need for the tool to perform a task.
Other multi-bit screwdrivers include a storage compartment within the handle of the screwdriver. This can be inconvenient when the user desires to change a bit. The user will have to attempt to shake out the desired bit from within the storage compartment or will need to empty the bits into their hand to select the desired bit. The remaining bits then need to be returned to the compartment and the compartment lid secured to the bit holding screwdriver.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved multi-bit screwdriver that allows the bits to be retained with the tool and allows the user to conveniently select a desired bit.